Pederasty
by Dtrocked
Summary: Poor Egypt just can't catch a break. Egypt is once again invaded by the Greeks and the Romans. Sexually. At the same time. Single chapter lemon.
Pederastry

Jason entered Zia's bedroom with her leaning on him. Her conspicuous chest pressed against his biceps. Why wasn't she walking on her own? Why was she leaning so provocatively on Jason? She had gone weak in the knees. Her mind wasn't fuzzy and cottony, but the opposite. It felt sharp and focused on finding something. And it seemed to include Jason.

He guided her to the bed and gently laid her down.

"What have you done to me?" Zia growled as Jason straddled her supine figure.

"Did the milk taste alright this morning?" Jason said with a grin. "What did you put in the milk?" Zia asked cautiously.

Jason's grin went up a notch. "It wasn't milk. I spent some quality time with the milk bottles last night. Roman semen is a rather strong aphrodisiac. Everyone was drinking my semen with a bit of sugar added in."

Zia's face screwed up in disgust. "That's disgusting." She suddenly became aware of the aftertaste in her throat.

Jason shrugged. "You didn't seem to mind. Had quite a few glasses didn't you? Every girl in Brooklyn House is going to be dragging their boyfriends under the sheets, and they're going to be very unsatisfied afterwards, on account of getting the wrong semen. Except you," he added with a wink.

Zia struggled to get free but Jason pinned her arms to the bed. Zia looked at Jason and the two other men beside the bed and Zia smirked. "I assure you the boys at Brooklyn House know what they're doing, from personal experience."

Jason let out a guffaw. "You're a strong girl, Zia Rashid. You shouldn't even be able to talk right now, other than asking us to pound your brains out. You'll be a valuable asset."

Zia shuddered. Something about the way his deep, blue eyes stared into her own went straight through her.

Jason's keen eyes did not miss this. "Feel it? That's thousand years of Greco-Roman dominance in Egypt. The Egyptian slaves were bred to be submissive and obedient to us. The feisty ones who tried to revolt were jailed or hanged, their seed never sown. One thousand years of selective breeding, Zia. We bred females for their feminine sexual qualities, and the males too for those into pederastry."

Jason took off his pants and his cock flopped onto Zia's chest, staining her cotton shirt with its juice. The smell and sight of it hit Zia like a cement truck on a highway hits a rabbit.

It was bigger at half mast than anything she ever saw. Six inches and a bit and it was soft. It was oblong, thickening at the middle and tapering into a fat glans. Zia figured she could maybe just wrap her fingers completely around the thinnest part at the base. The color was impossibly pink. On the flared head of the glans there was a perfect silt. A drop of precum oozed out of it.

Around it hung the unmistakable musky scent of cock. It was a unique scent like nothing else. It was salty and alkaline and overpoweringly meaty.

"Touch it," Jason whispered as he let go of her hands.

Zia didn't struggle as she was freed. Her hands touched it tentatively at first, but soon was grasping and rubbing and twisting, drinking in its size and perfection. Most of all, it was attached to *him*. Someone who just came into her room, straddled her and dropped his cock onto her chest. Sure, he had a strong jawline, pretty eyes and abs that would make a nun blush. Muscles on every inch of him, hard as a rock and with a deep breathy voice, mmmmm... But it was so audacious, so daring, she had just been swept off her feet and onto the bed. Quite literally.

Jason pulled off her shirt, and she helped him wiggle out of it. He grabbed handfuls of her caramel coloured breasts and began to play with them. His large, rough hands squeezed them gently but firmly, pulling them apart then squishing them together. Zia would go "ahhh" in short moans. After kneading Zia into submission, his considerable cock slid into her considerable bosom. Zia never let go of his cock, so she gave him a handjob as she gave him a titjob.

Jason nodded to one of the men, and he left and came back with someone.

"What the hell, Zia!" Carter yelled as he saw Jason helping herself to a titjob from Zia and Zia was quite clearly assisting.

"Carter!" Zia bolted upright, Jason's cock forgotten.

Then Jason kissed her. It was not a soft, sweet kiss. It was passionate and determined, almost violent. Zia tried to back away and fell back onto the bed. Jason fell on top of her. She was in a vulnerable place, topless and lying supine with a man on top of her. But a little part of her resisted.

Their lips mashed into each other, their tongues flowing and receding like tides. And she lost. She followed his lead, letting his tongue into her. Jason pulled up a little while, his spit in her mouth.

"That was amazing," Zia whispered.

Jason shrugged. Then she remembered Carter was looking and started to struggle again. More loudly she said "Get off you prick. And let go of Carter!"

Percy had pinned both of Carter's arms behind his back with one arm and had his hand clamped on Carter's mouth with the other. Carter was helpless as he watched his girlfriend swap spit with Jason.

Jason raised his hands and addressed the crowd. "Now that we're all here, I'll guess I'll explain what this is all about. *Prima*, recently Rome and Greece have put aside their differences and been at peace. But peace never lasts. The foibles of politics and the march of time can turn friends into enemies just as easily as the wind changes. Yesterday's ally becomes today's opposition. We need something to forge that peace treaty into true unity - a combined Greco-Roman empire. And how do we do that? A war. More accurately, an invasion. *Secundo*, when empires stagnate, they inevitably decline and crumble into dust. We have influence, control even, in the US, but all we do is maintain the status quo. We need to expand. The House of Life was an ideal candidate. Nomes worldwide, hidden knowledge and powerful servants."

Zia laughed. "An invasion? You're too late boy, two royal bloodlines just converged. We have fives Eyes and the path of gods has opened. You won a thousand years ago, and might have won a few years ago, but not now. Our Chief Lector could turn your entire army into toads in a blink of the eye."

"True," Jason raised an arguing finger, "but we intend to leverage on one thousand years of our rule over Egypt. Remember what I said about selective breeding? You see we don't need to physically conquer Egypt, we just need you two. The High Priest of Ra and the Pharaoh. Enough political and magical power to bring every Nome under our control. When you obey us, we win."

Zia's sides split. Even Carter managed a stifled chortle through Percy's hand. "Your plan is to screw us into submission? I admit you're real pretty, boy, and if I didn't have Carter I'd do it with you without a second thought." Carter gave Zia a What-the-hell, I chased you for three years before you kissed me look. Zia gave him an apologetic look. "But no matter how good you are in the sack neither of us are going to hand over Egypt to you. And you're short a female."

Jason smiled. "We'll see. Let's make a bet, shall we? If we can't make both of orgasm, it's clear you've mutated beyond our selective breeding and we'll have no chance of conquering Egypt. We'll leave and never come back. Heck, you might even invade us in retaliation. But if we do make both of you orgasm, then nature has its way and you'll do as we say. The House of Life will belong to the Greco-Roman empire."

It wasn't so much a bet than a restating of the circumstances. Zia shrugged. "Alright." They looked at Carter.

Five minutes ago Carter was having a doughnut when Percy told him his girlfriend wanted to see him. Next thing he knew his loving girlfriend had agreed to screwing a guy on a bet that would decide the fate of empires. Well, c'est la vie, he thought. He nodded.

Jason cracked a smile. "Take off Carter's clothes." Percy let go of Carter and unceremoniously pulled his clothes off. Then Percy and Luke stripped themselves. Jason remained half naked, leaving only his shirt on.

Woah, Zia thought. They mean business.

All three men were very appeasing in slightly different ways. Luke was ripped in a surfer way, lean and muscular with light blue eyes and a smile that sparkled in a mischievous way. Percy was heavier set, with broad shoulders and large arms. Jason had the same physique as Percy, but with deep blue eyes instead of sea green eyes and an air of authority which came with command. There were a few similarities between them. They were all light skinned and tall - they towered over Carter at six feet plus some. They were all ripped. They had the same set of features that marked them as having the same ancestors - strong jawlines and noses, broad shoulders and a tapering body.

They exuded the confident, self assured air of those who knew exactly what they were doing.

And they were all absolutely hung. There was more salami between them than an Italian sausage shop.

"Looks like we're all quite happy to see you," Jason said with a wink.

Carter looked feminine by comparison. Standing beside them, his wide hips and small stature attested to their selective breeding. He was muscular in a skinny way - he had a small amount of muscle and was very slim. Zia had never paid attention to it before, but she was reminded Carter was slightly shorter than her.

His penis, while fully erect, was still shorter than the other men who were at half mast.

"And we're not short a female. Incidentally, have you ever heard of pederastry? Not so big in Roman times, but the Athenians were famed for it. It was the practice of an older male taking a younger male as a lover. It's quite different from modern homosexuality in that it had social connotations. Only one male penetrated and the penetrator was the older, more socially advanced male. I'm not into that kind of thing, but Luke is."

Luke pushed Carter against a wall, lifted Carter's chin and started to fondle his genitals. Carter's expression was one of shock and puzzlement. Carter didn't dare move because Luke, well, had him by the balls.

"Cut it out!" Carter yelled. Luke's face was uncomfortably close to his.

"Hey, you agreed to it." Luke countered.

"Because I thought I would be doing it with another female!" now it was Zia's turn to give him a look.

Luke shrugged. "You can do her later if you want.

Carter turned to Zia for help but she was preoccupied with something else and it was pretty big and needed her full attention.

Jason had pulled off Zia's shirt and had returned to straggling her. He had nestled his cock in between her breasts and his precum was staining her bra.

Jason placed his cockhead on her lips and continued kneading her breasts. He didn't say anything but the message was clear, suck it.

Zia could see what he was doing. All she could do was wait. Wait, as he toyed expertly with her breasts smelling his cock. She could feel the thing's weight on her lips. It was the worst. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to do something, anything, and the answer rested temptingly on her lips. And it was leaking precum.

Zia found fellatio disgusting. The very thought of putting an organ which expelled urine into where you ate was repulsive. During sex it expelled several other fluids, none of which she felt had any business in her mouth. Even though Carter wanted to, she had never fellated Carter.

But there were exceptions. People behave according to circumstances, and under the right circumstances good and bad could be flipped. Disgusting could become exciting say, when the rest of him was already very exciting and *it* was starting to look exciting too.

She opened her mouth just a fraction and her tongue darted out, licking the drop of precum off his cockhead.

It tasted better than an oasis to a man lost in the desert.

Then she let her mouth hang open gently, reflexively. Jason slid it in. Then he finally said it.

"Suck it," Jason ordered.

Zia snapped to it like a private obeying his sergeant. It could've been the order of a divine power, but she regularly ignored those. She stared into her eyes as she worked his cock into her mouth. It was somehow comforting.

She had to stretch her jaw to fit it inside. It was even larger inside her mouth. It stretched her cheeks and pushed her tongue out of the way. The glans pushed past the boundary of any solid food and then went deeper. It came to a rest halfway down her throat.

And his cock was salty. When you put a chip in your mouth but don't chew, you get a delicious salty taste until the salt dissolves and the chip turns soggy. But his cock was dripping precum so the taste never ran out.

"HMMMPPFFFFF," Zia yelled through the mouthful of dick. Not because it was unpleasant. Curiously there was no gag reflex, her body felt on a biological level it was right to have his cock buried in her throat. It was because she had a seven inch dick in her mouth for the first time. A new experience.

Jason started to thrust from on top, his hips moving in waves.

From Carter's point of view, she was giving Jason a blowjob because he put his cock on her lips and he was now face fucking her from on top. It was quite an arousing sight really. Zia maintained her grace and poise - she was in no way disagreeing with getting face fucked. And Jason you could self inert as, having a willing beauty suck your cock.

Carter's point of view was someone limited because he was also very busy. Luke was forcing him to look into his eyes while he gave him the handjob of his life. Luke had grasped his foreskin and used it to masturbate Carter, pulling it back and onto the glans. At the apex of every pull, his thumb pressed against his glans. Thankfully Carter knew it wasn't enough. It was good, his mind was bubbling in pleasure, but he was a guy. He needed something else.

Jason was about to come. Zia knew this because he said so.

"I'm going to come."

"Swallow it," he added. It was a statement, not a request. His cock was so deep inside her throat it'd go straight into her stomach.

Luke turned Carter around, bent over and hands on walls. He slapped Carter's ass. He yelped. Luke grabbed his penis and gave it a hard pull, more like milking than masturbating. Carter yelped again. Luke shoved a thick finger into his anus. Carter moaned.

Jason and Carter came at the same time. In a long stroke Jason shoved his cock down Zia's throat and came. There was no way to describe it but to say it poured. Lodged in her throat, it twitched and poured a load of semen into her stomach. It twitched again and poured a bigger load into her stomach. Then it twitched again and poured an even bigger load into her stomach. Then it twitched and sent successively smaller loads into her.

Zia couldn't do anything but let it flow into her, not that she would if she could. The warm stuff passing through her made the precum taste like dogfood in comparison. Oh yes, she thought, this is the stuff. It tasted like this morning's milk, except for an extra kick that Jason's body saved for females instead of milk bottles. Maybe it was sperm or testosterone but whatever it was it felt terrific.

And she felt a sense of accomplishment at making him cum(or getting cummed in), stronger than even the one she felt after defeating Apophis and ending doomsday.

Carter however didn't so much come as dribble. He came as Luke pulled back his foreskin, his semen stoppered by Luke's thumb. It collected in his urethra before Luke removed his thumb and it dripped out in a few drops. It congealed into a small splotch on the floor.

To add insult to injury, Jason pulled out of Zia's mouth and shot his last round of ejaculate beside Carter's puddle. Despite being the smallest shot, it left a long streak on the floor.

Carter's semen looked like a village beside a mountain range.

Carter leaned face first against the wall panting. "One down, one to go," Jason said conversationally. Zia looked on, fascinated. She never knew Carter was gay.

Luke removed his finger from Carter's anus and turned him around. He didn't resist as Luke pressed their bodies together ... and began to rub their genitals together. Their pressed genitals pointed upwards into the faces of their owners.

Zia was both horrified and fascinated. Neither she nor Carter could tear her eyes away from the scene. Luke's cock was although slimmer than Jason's still much thicker and longer than Carter's. Up and down the genitals went. Carter had to stand on tiptoes to rub his glans against Luke's. Luke was now fully erect and easily twice of Carter, it took some time for Carter's penis to touch glans to glans and base to base.

Their testicles also contrasted. Carter's was oddly round and drawn in, he had just orgasmed. Carter's looked almost cherubic. Luke was dangling, big and healthy as a bull's.

Carter got hard again.

"You know Percy hasn't got anything yet. You should fix that, Zia." Jason remarked.

Percy placed Zia's hand on his cock and he led her beside Carter. She started to jerk it slightly. Jason smiled to himself. The semen was beginning to take effect. Zia had entered a happy stupor, prone to suggestion.

"Hey! Get your hands off her, Percy!" Carter yelled.

"This is part of the bet, Carter," Percy said calmly as Zia dreamily stroked his cock.

"That was a joke! You can't be serious!" Carter said.

Percy grabbed Zia from behind and tore off her bra. With handfuls of her breasts in his hands he said into her ear, "onto your knees".

She got onto her knees. Percy grabbed his thick nine-inch erection and waved it at Carter. "Does this look like a joke?" Percy said. "Suck me off, Zia," Percy ordered.

Zia gently lifted Percy's cock. Her longest finger touching the base, his shaft well stretched past her wrist and his glans added an inch as well. She lovingly licked his balls, sucking on them and rolling them between her tongue, as if they contained treasure.

Luke pushed Carter onto his knees and slapped his cock in his face. "Blow me," he ordered.

"What? No!" Carter yelled.

Luke's good natured personality disappeared. He lifted Carter by the chin and softly said, "Our bodies are stronger than yours. Our bodies are taller than yours. And our cocks are bigger than yours. Your girlfriend can't help you this time. You wouldn't want this to turn into rape, would you?"

Carter looked at Luke's muscular physique, and to Jason's Adonis-like body. He scowled and got onto his knees.

Luke's playful smile returned. He patted Carter's head. "Relax, I've done this before. You'll have fun, they all do eventually. Take it from me, girls are overrated."

Carter and Zia looked at each other. Pharaoh and High Priest, on their knees in front of the Greeks. Not a winning position for their bet.

Carter reluctantly opened his mouth and Luke slipped his cock in.

I'm going to get them back for this later, Carter thought. They'll regret doing this.

Carter adopted a more straightforward position, gagging on Luke's cock.

After a time Zia did the same, taking it into her mouth. It tasted as good as Jason's.

Some silent agreement passed between Luke and Percy. They grabbed the respective heads on their groin and started viciously face fucking them. They slammed their cocks into the throats of the Egyptians, causally disregarding how they felt about this. They loved it.

Zia turned to look at Carter from the corner of her eye and stared at disbelief.

He was stroking himself.

Zia started fingering herself. A pool of liquid had formed under her.

After several minutes they came. Percy shot the same creamy load into Zia, and from the way Luke held Carter against his groin she knew so had Luke. Carter's eyes glazed over as he tasted it for the first time and he came. His semen dripped onto the floor once more.

"Hnmppff?" Carter said as Zia gave him a deep, tongue filled kiss. Odd time for a kiss, Carter thought. Then he thought, she must be trying to tell me she still loves me. Zia's tongue rummaged around his mouth, then she abruptly pulled out.

She was actually licking the last of Luke's semen from Carter's mouth.

"What now?" Zia said in a curiously little-girl voice, looking wide eyed up at Percy.

"Well, you've given us blowjobs, but not to your boyfriend." Percy replied. "Do him next. Then we'll get on with it."

So after Carter's done they'll start *really* using those things, Zia thought.

"Wait, Zia, I just came twice, I can't get hard."

Percy shrugged. "Stick a finger in him."

"Wai-" Carter was silenced as Zia pushed him on his back and pinned his to the ground. Then she wordlessly licked a finger and stuck it up his ass. Then she started to blow him.

"Ahhh," Carter moaned. The finger easily slipped into his anus. Zia felt the his anus try to push her out by contracting and squeezing, but she gave a violent twist and shoved it in deeper.

Carter came.

The semen spurted onto Zia's tongue, since unlike Jason's cock Carter's penis didn't make it past her tongue. It was thin and bitter, like cheap watery tea.

She spat it out.

Percy laughed. "Dude, how did you ever fuck Zia?" He turned to look a Zia. "Did he?"

Zia gave a shrug which to indicate to everyone in the room, "yes, he did. And it was terrible."

"Hey, it's not fair. Try doing it with a finger up your ass." Carter retorted.

"Sure, I like that sort of thing. Now, if your girlfriend would demonstrate..."

Zia licked Percy's shaft and blew him. She brought one hand down into her pants for a bit. When it came up, her index finger was shining and coated with liquid.

Percy smirked.

Zia stuck it into his anus. It was very different from Carter's.

Percy's put up a resistance. Zia gave it a hard push. Inside it was hot, which is something coming from a fire mage. Heat radiated from his walls. His anal muscles contracted and convulsed around her finger, not because he wanted her out but because it was pleasureable. It pushed, pulled and bent Zia's finger as it was held there by the entrance.

Unlike Carter, Percy was wanted her finger there. He demanded it.

A few minutes later he came into her mouth. Zia greedily gulped down the stuff and licked his cock clean.

"It was great, thanks for the advice," Percy teased Carter. Carter sat there fuming at him.

"Well, time for the main event," Jason proclaimed. Zia was looking expectantly at Jason and Percy. Or rather, looking at some part of them below the waist.

"Zia, stop this! I don't know what's come over you, but stop it! Think about the House of Life! The initiates! Upholding Ma'at! Don't hand it over to them! Is this what Iskandar would've wanted?" Carter exclaimed.

The invisible wizard in the corner chuckled. The plot was ridiculous.

Zia seemed to regain some of her senses. "Yes, the House of Life, Iskandar..." She shook her head, as if trying to shake off something.

"Zia, let's just get out of here. We'll come back with a couple of mages and we'll toss this guys in prison." Carter said hopefully.

Jason interjected. "Zia, it's just a change of authority," said Jason soothingly. "Civilisations need change. Not just in ideas, but in leaders. Egypt will not be destroyed. Egypt will become part of our empire and all the benefit that it reaps."

Zia still shook her head. Jason persisted. "Would you rather have him as your Pharaoh? Look at him Zia, he doesn't even want to lead."

Carter retorted. "Hey, I did become the Pharaoh-" Jason cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Together with Greece and Rome, the trifecta of the ancient civilisations will unite. We'll advance to new heights. With modern technology and ancient magic, we'll further human progress a thousand years. We'll spread across the globe. The House of Life will come out of the shadows, our gods once again worshipped by the masses. The sun will not set on our empires. Egypt herself will rule the Middle East and the whole of Africa. Perhaps more. And if we don't, the fate of our empires will be left to the chance that the peace treaty holds."

Zia looked at the pleading face of Carter, then turned to look at the trio of Greek/Romans staring intensely at her. Then her eyes travelled downwards, from Carter's limp thing to the heavy, dangling things on the three men which seemed to have their own gravitational field.

She looked at Carter. A lifetime of quiet nights lay ahead that way. Maybe they'd have kids and pass down the empire to them. Their small, shrinking empire which never lasted long…

Then she looked at the men. A lifetime of hot, steamy and exciting nights lay ahead of her. Invasions, annexations, great battles. Think about what they knew, what they would do to her… And what they would do to Egypt. All she had to do was give in for just a second...

She made up her mind.

She walked over to Carter and whispered into his ear.

"Sorry."

"He's right. The peace treaty won't last forever. And they're what the House of Life needs. You're nice Carter. You're the nicest person I've ever met after Iskandar. You care for people, and you care for me. But the House of Life doesn't need a nice leader. It needs someone aggressive. Strong. Ambitious. Like them. I'm doing this for the House."

She continued. "And honestly I'm doing this because just the thought of them shoving those big, hard things into my small, unused holes almost makes me cream myself. I mean, just look at those them. Damn. I don't know how they're going to fit it inside me but I really, really want to find out. I know gods that would be jealous. Feel how wet I am Carter. I could finger myself to the sight of them for the rest of my life. And I know they excite you too. Otherwise you wouldn't have let them finger you as they stroke you off. Or at least you'd stop stroking yourself off as you sucked their cock. And you've tasted their sperm, it's wonderful. All the better if its injected personally into you by such handsome, audacious men. I can see you getting erect again. I'll take care of it once they're done with me, alright Carter?" Zia said with a smile.

Carter gulped and nodded. Zia gave him a kiss on the cheek then slapped his ass for good measure.

Zia turned to Percy and Jason and bowed deeply in the traditional Egyptian fashion. "What are your orders, my kings?"

Carter's face fell. A lifetime of weirdly confusing homoerotic situations lay in front of him. He'd never touch Zia again.

Jason and Percy smirked. "It's imperator in public and Sir in bed." Percy said.

"Yes, sir." Zia said with a bow.

"Well took them from you the last time, have her first as a peace offering." Jason said to Percy.

"Much obliged."

Percy bent Zia over on the bed."Very nice," Percy remarked, slapping Zia's ample brown behind. *THWACK*  
"Thank you, sir."

Zia had butterflies in her stomach. Just thinking about being ravaged by him made her stomach flutter. She wanted to please him.

Percy lined up his cock behind her. Carter watched in horror. All evening he'd seen her blow these men, rub these men with her breasts, stick her finger up these men's butt and generally doing whatever they wanted. He'd also been homosexually assaulted and made to cum multiple times in front of his girlfriend. And he was a Pharaoh.

But somehow all that paled at having his girlfriend ravaged on the bed they shared. It also gave him an erection. It was all in all, very embarrassing.

Carter watched as Percy gently prodded her vagina with his bitch breaker. Then he grabbed her hips in his strong hands and slowly pushed it in. His penis twitched at the sight of Zia's coffee brown cunt stretch and yield for Percy's marble white cock. His balls tightened when he saw Percy fit the bloody enormous thing into her. He started leaking precum when he heard Zia's various swears, exhortations, calls to deities and barrage of descriptive prose about the cock currently lodged inside her.

"It's wonderful, sir!"  
"Gods of Egypt!"  
"Oh YES!"  
"By Thoth's beak, it's huge!" "Sweet Ra, how does it feel so *good*!"

"It's FUCKING HUGE!"

Then Percy started to move. It was furious fucking pace, with no a shred of warmth or tenderness. It was the sort of vicious fucking used by men who pinned girls to the wall and didn't give a fuck about what they felt. It was the sort of fucking that woke up the whole neighbourhood and made the husbands feel envious and the wives curious.

His cock rammed into her against all protests from her walls and slammed into the soft, spongy bits really deep inside of her.

In Zia's head, nerve impulses of pure pleasure sparked along her every time he pounded her cervix. The whole of her personality was being transformed into one very simple equation: Doing what those men told me to felt really, really good so we should do whatever they say.

The small bit of intelligence in her still active said to Zia that on the wonderful object currently lodged in her innards, there was a perfect little slit. And at some point, that silt would shoot out lots and lots and lots of potent, impregnating sperm. And considering how every quarter second that silt came within a quarter inch of her ovaries, it might be wise to have a sabbatical from the sex and make him wear a condom.

Zia ignored it.

Okay, the intelligence said. But as you know, orgasm draws the cervix closer to the vagina and stimulates ovulation, so if you could just refrain from it-

Zia came. Percy felt a warm liquid surround his cock, which he eventually pounded out of her.

That's fine, but you see its not just ovulation, the intelligence said. You're going to be encouraging him if you keep coming-

Percy felt a warm liquid surge around his cock and out her vagina as he fucked her.

That's all right, the intelligence said calmly, it's just that his ego must be enormous right now, on account of you doing whatever he says, and it wouldn't be wise to encourage him any further-

Percy felt another rush of warm liquid.

Oh, what the hell, the intelligence said, and psychically spread it's legs for Percy.

An indeterminate amount of time(it felt like an hour) passed for Zia because Zia's sense of time was too busy wrapping itself around Percy's cock, before Percy came.

It was quite a spectacular sight. Percy was now on top of Zia, since her muscles had gave way and she was drooling on the sheets. He groaned and stuffed his meat into her really deep. Then semen shot out. A lot of it.

Thick, long ropes of the stuff. Great big dollops of it. You could've iced several wedding cakes with it. It splattered on her cervix, then trickled down into her womb. Then the second shot came, and it filled her to the brim with the potent stuff. Massive hydrodynamic pressures forced the goo into every nook and cranny of her vagina.

The female reproductive system is one long tube, the vagina, and connected to a uterus by a small hole called the cervix. Leading outwards to the side of the uterus two thin tubes, the fallopian tubes, connect to the ovaries. These fallopian tubes contained the proverbial treasure of the female: the egg. In normal mating the male penis ejaculates in the vagina. The couple hopes it trickles into the uterus, touches the fallopian tubes and merges with the egg.

But in Percy's case, his massive cock thrust past the cervix and rammed the glans into the fallopian tubes. It blasted it's baby blatter straight into her tubes, clogging it like thick whipped cream. This was the sexual equivalent of a super soaker against a double barred shotgun fired point blank.

Zia came too. Her squirt mingled with the semen, creating a nutritious mixture for the billions of Greek babies to swim around in her Egyptian cunt.

Carter came too. The sex was so bewildering vigorous it would've made a nun orgasm. His sperm dribbled out in typical Carter fashion.

Percy extracted herself from Zia's steaming cunt, the last few shots painting the walls like someone had jumped on a squeezey ketchup bottle. Zia wobblingly got onto her feet and bowed.

"Thank you for that, sir."

Zia walked over to Carter and frowned. "You appear to have taken care of your erection yourself, Carter."

"Zia," Jason said.

"Yes, my lord?" she replied.

"Your loyalty is still a shade beyond unquestionable. To demonstrate your new loyalty to us, get us the crook and flail of Ra." Jason said.

"Yes, my lord. Carter, hand over the implements of Ra, would you dear?" Zia asked sweetly.

"W-what?! No! Zia, those are the most sacred symbols of magic! You want to just hand it over to them?" Carter yelled angrily.

Zia sighed. She raised her hand, and her wand materialised out of the Duat. "Carter, if you don't hand them over, I'm going to pull things out of the Duat and shove them up your ass until you do. And Carter, my staff is next."

Carter gulped. He considered whether she was serious, and coming to the conclusion that she was, took them from the Duat and handed them over.

"Now bend over," Zia ordered.

"But I gave it to them!" Carter yelled in panic.

"You disobeyed at first. I can't just ignore that. Don't worry, you'll enjoy this." She whispered a few words of command and her wand flowed like liquid. It elongated and thickened, subtle dents and curves flowing into place, organic lines tracing it's surface.

In a few seconds, it became a perfect ivory replica of Percy's cock. Zia closed her eyes and pushed it into her cunt, a faint smile on her lips as she wiggled it around. She let out an inaudible sigh a few seconds later as she pulled it out.

"Lube," she said.

Carter stared at it. It was dripping semen and her juices. Something seemed to click in his mind. He got onto his knees and bent over. An electric feeling when up his spine as he did. It was such a submissive pose. You couldn't see what was happening and couldn't resist anyway, you were completely at the mercy of the people around you. And there were three hung men around, and his girlfriend with a very large wand…

She delicately pressed the tip against his anus and reached around to grab his now erect cock. Slowly, she worked her way in, twisting and nudging his ass into accepting it.

Carter let out a sigh when it was all in. The worst was over.

Zia whispered into his ear. "Feels wonderful, doesn't it? How it goes so deep. The way the glans pushes all your insides out of the way, the way the middle is thicker so as it goes in and out your entrance stretches and contracts. Of course the real one is so much better. The way it throbs inside of you, and the feeling you get knowing it's going to spill his sperm into you. And then there's the way be rams it into you. I can't simulate it perfectly but I'll try."

Zia pulled it out almost all the way, then rammed it in. Carter moaned as she thrusted the Percy dildo in and out of his ass, sawing against it with force. After a few thrusts he came as Zia stroked furiously.

It was the biggest orgasm of his life. Even after Zia pulled out the dildo and he rolled exhausted onto his back, his penis shot irregular spurts of cum like a clogged toilet.

"Very creative, Zia. And you're showing initiative by punishing him." Percy said. "Thank you, sir," she replied.

"But his disobedience is still worrying, Zia," Percy said.

Zia got the drift. She walked over to Carter and stepped sharply onto his penis. "Shall I break it, sir?" she inquired.

"Zia, please," Carter gasped. He was getting very hard and her foot was pressing very hard on him.

Zia shrugged. "Change of leadership, my Pharaoh. Now shut up or I might accidentally break this small thing."

Jason chuckled at her newfound loyalty. "No, Zia. Leave it intact. But you're right, we should punish him again. Use your own discretion."

Zia nodded. She placed both feet on either side of Carter's head and bent down. Her shapely brown ass dangled over Carter. "Clean it, Carter."

Her juicy cunt hung several inches above Carter's mouth. Percy's cum leaked out from it like an upturned honey bottle, slowly dripping onto his mouth. Carter was transfixed by the sight.

"Zia, for Christ's sake st- MMHHHHPPPPFFF"

Zia dropped her ass on him, filling his mouth full of sperm. She wiggled her delicious ass on Carter's face, squishing it onto him. His face was smothered in her flesh.

Zia laughed. "He's actually licking it! He's cleaning out your sperm from my cunt! I don't think we'll have any more trouble with him, sir. And he appears to be erect again, my lord. Clean it out well, Carter, it's the closest you'll get to my cunt again." She started riding his face, moving her hips back and forth. "Mmmmm, that feels good." She muttered.

"We have new Lords, Carter. Speak against them again and you'll suffocate in-between my thighs."

Percy laughed. Looks like Zia was enjoying her newfound position. A sexual hierarchy, with them right on top.

"Come on Zia, let's continue," Jason said.

Zia beamed. "Yes sir, right away. Please sir, run a train over me."

Jason's stately figure stepped into Zia's view. He took her hand again and placed it on his cock, hard as the ivory that looked like his face was chiselled from, and led her to the bed.

He lay down on the bed, his member a gleaming Roman pillar. He positioned Zia on top of it. She knew what to do next. Easing it into herself, she rode it in a dreamy daze, her eyes half closed in concentration as mutters escaped her lips. Jason leaned back and let her do all the work.

"Oh yes…Mmmmm... Thick…" she moaned.

Her hips waving like a white flag in the breeze, his cock stirred inside her like a stick stirring a bottle. Jason enjoyed the view of her breasts heaving for awhile, then pulled her down and proceeded to ram it in from below.

As Zia cries out in joy, Carter watched and stiffened. Something preyed in his mind. Something new. Not at the shaft pistoning in and out of his priest, but something above it.

It was her virgin brown asshole. The tight ring of muscle quivered slightly as her cunt was stretched and gaped. Why weren't they using her firm, virgin hole? Their cocks were clearly ready for more. The curiosity filled his chest with a strange filling until it felt like it would burst. So much so that he asked them.

"Um…why don't you use her other hole?" Carter asked hesitantly.

"That's sir for you," Percy said, not taking his eyes off the bed.

"…Sir, why don't you use her other hole? Not that I want you to, but you're just sitting around with your cocks out…" Carter said hesitantly.

Percy gave him a friendly grin. "Are you asking me to? Because I can't help notice your eyes flicking down every now and then."

Carter looked away hotly. Except he turned to the figure of Luke, where much the same situation as Percy existed, then to the bed which Zia and Jason were fucking on, which wasn't much better. He settled on staring at Percy's left ear.

"I just want this over as soon as possible," Carter said weakly.

Percy grabbed Carter by the arm, not in an unkind way, to the bed.

"Spit," he ordered, pointing at her sphincter.

Carter hocked some spit at her brown ring.

Percy took Carter's hand and placed it on his cock. Carter cringed at first, then slowly wrapped his fingers around the unbelievably large thing. It was hot as it was hard. I can't believe this fit inside her, Carter thought.

"Put it inside," Percy ordered. Carter took the thing and lined it up with her anus. Percy pushed forward, forcing his cock inch by inch into her widening asshole. The crown dilated and yielded to accommodate the cock into its hot steamy insides.

"Ooooooooohhhh sir," Zia moaned. "That'll be all. And do something about that erection," Percy said. Then he started.

Zia, sandwiched between Jason and Percy, had two cocks pistioning in and out of her. It was too much. Pressed between these two ripped men, Jason's ramrod cock fucking her from below and Percy's long thing in her ass. She could feel every centimeter of their delicious meat in the sensitive nerve endings of her vagina and anal canal, separated by only a thin layer of flesh. What usually only went out of, something very large was coming in, going out then coming in again.

"Ohhhhhh fuck me, fuck me!" she yelled. And they did, sliding their cocks through her in perfect synchrony. Jason would plunge up, Percy would go down, and this would repeat, each perfect thrust following the next. Zia fell into a near constant state of climax.

Carter did as he was told. Even if it was his girlfriend, it was too damn hot.

Eventually Jason ejaculated. Zia's back arched as he pumped in wave after wave of semen into her. He rolled off the bed, dick already hard.

Percy stopped for awhile and gestured to Zia's steaming cunt. "Clean it out. I don't like it all gooey." Zia turned her head around and said, "do as he says."

Carter shuffled under the bed and stared at the recently used hole. Sticky semen dripped from it. A blob landed on his cheek, and he tentatively stuck out a tongue to taste it. It, surprisingly, tasted OK. He slowly stuck out his tongue to receive a few, then dove into it lapping like a thirsty dog. His face was inches away from Percy thrusting in and out of Zia's butthole. His massive thighs rammed into his head as they delivered his meat into her. She has grabbed his cock in a vise like grip so that when he pulled out, her sphincter was pulled out. The whole effect was that Percy looked like he was rearranging her insides.

*plop*

Suddenly Percy pulled out of her ass and in a single flowing movement split her tiny pussy. It was like watching one of those magicians who pull doves from their sleeves but in reverse. Sometimes he would grab her thick butt and give it a slap, causing Zia to gurgle in pleasure. There was however one problem.

Carter was still under Zia.

He was getting an extreme close-up of the action. Percy's cock and Zia's cunt were moving not above, but on his face. His balls smacked against his head. Every time he slapped her she would cum, liquid proof of her pleasure at being fucked by a white man. And Percy's cock would slather it all over his face.

Whenever he tried to yell at them to stop, he would get a mouthful of cock n cunt. To make things worse because of the height disparity between Zia and Carter his cock was currently being smushed by her breasts.

He tried to not cum, oh he tried. But his cock started pumping out against his strongest will at the sight of her being violated in a most obscene fashion by foreigners.

He understood the raw masculinity of Percy and how he subdued with his aura. His aura, his naked body, sent everyone into throes of submissive ecstasy so much that Carter was cumming more than he ever did watching Percy rape his girlfriend. So much so that by indifferently using a hot piece of brown ass as a spunk dump he made both of them writhe in sexual joy.

Carter's break came when a pair of hands grabbed his hips and pulled him out from under Zia. On the way he caught a glimpse of Zia's face, eyes rolled back with a smile on her face. His smile vanished when he saw the sandy haired, blue eyed faced attached to the end of those arms, and the throbbing, erect cock below.

"Oh god," Carter moaned, covering his hands with his eyes.

"Save it for later," Luke joked as he bridal carried Carter to the couch.

"Is there any way I can stop this! Please, can't I just suck your cock again!" Carter pleaded.

"Nope. Don't worry," Luke said, kissing Carter on the cheek. "You'll enjoy it."

Luke gently ran his hand down Carter and lifted Carter by the butt until his fluted cockhead pressed gently onto his asshole, which was relaxed by repeated fingering and wands.

Oh god, this is it, Carter thought. I'm going to be penetrated by a real cock. He's going to cum inside me and I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to girls. Oh god girls, what would Zia think about me?

Percy had grabbed Zia's hands from behind and was pulling on them to fuck Zia even harder, and Zia was doing her part by thrusting her hips back.

Damn that Percy! Seducing Zia like that! Carter thought.

Luke gently but firmly placed a hand over his mouth and let Carter slide down onto his cock. The fluted glans slipped in easily but for Carter it didn't feel any smaller. Carter gritted his teeth as his anal canal expanded, lengthened and stretched to accommodate it in every way. He let out a sigh as Luke finally fit it all in.

Muffled moans came through Luke's hand as Luke gently thrust into him from below. Carter's cock twitched in ecstasy.

Zia Rashid's eyes widened as she felt the torrent of potent seed shooting deep inside her womb. Another orgasm overtook the young raven haired scribe and, with one final shriek of delight, she passed out, slumped over the couch with her pretty brown ass in the air. Percy pulled out, cum dripping from his massive white cock. He was still rock hard, as many enhanced males would be... but he didn't feel right fucking an unconscious chick. He looked over at the cute black boy moaning in delight and. Percy slipped his still-spurting cock from Zia's pussy and walked towards the action on the couch. It wasn't his cup of tea, but its not every day he got to cum down the throat of the Pharaoh. And he had to admit, a rather cute one.

Percy walked around the couch, his massive white cock still shooting thick ropes of sticky cum. Percy walked up to Carter, ran his fingers through his curly hair, and turned his head to face his cock. Carter looked at the spurting weapon in Percy's hand... slick with his white cum and Zia's cum. Percy grabbed the cute boy's head with his free hand. The cute boy smiled sweetly before opening wide. Percy shrugged, shoving his cock back into Carter's open, moaning mouth. Carter didn't fight him, instead she just groaned with his mouth full of thick white dick.

EPILOGUE

And so the night went on. Jason and Percy stuffed Zia with their cock, even Luke couldn't help but jam it in. Zia didn't stick to her promise, she shoved her wand up Carter's ass anyway. They filled her to the brim with sperm, emptied her and did it again. When dawn came, eighteen years of loyalty to the House of Life had been completely erased, supplanted with loyalty for them. Her biology awakened, she led the takeover of the House of Life.

Her first act was to announce it. She congregated all the mages on non essential duty to the throne room of the First Nome. When they got there, they saw Zia, the High Priestess in all her resplendent glory. She wore a simple sleeveless white dress, a gold brace on her upper arm and a small circlet of gold on her brow. In her arms the implements of Ra, the crook and the flail. She glowed like the sun.

The Pharaoh was also there, and the Chief Lector, and a tall white stranger. Magicians, husbands and wives all over the world watched on their copper bowls.

The High Priestess started off with the usual, proclaiming herself this and proclaiming you that. The unusual bit was when she declared that the white fellow, Jason Grace, was the emperor of Rome and their new Pharaoh.

The crowd laughed at first. Kids these days, they thought. Then Jason sat on the throne and they became a little upset. Then he took off his pants on the throne and that's when they started to get furious.

"Silence!" she barked, and she raised her hand. The Divine Word flared in front of them and the room went silent.

The ladies in the watching blushed. Some even got a little wet. The imperator was well endowed.

The High Priestess stepped onto the throne, placing each foot on each armrest. Then she hitched up her dress revealing she wore no underwear.

Now the men got erections.

Stopping only to wiggle her brown butt at the crowd, she impaled herself on the upright Roman cock. Her dress splayed across the throne, she rode the imperator facing the crowd. Without stopping, she began exhorted it's size and virility in less than formal ways.

"Zia, what the hell is going on?" Amos yelled "Shut up, Amos," was her response. She flicked the flail at him and he became a smudge on the wall.

Zia stood up tossed the flail away. She bent over and hitched up her skirt, presenting her ass for the entire House to see. She spread her asscheeks with one hand and shoved the crook of Ra into her anus with the other.

"Carter, be a dear and come hear and lick our new king's balls," Zia said sweetly. "And take off your pants." The Pharaoh nodded and took off his pants as the High Priestess/his girlfriend resumed humping the imperator. He got onto his knees, presenting to the whole world his anus which had a wand shoved *very deeply* up it, and began to lick the imperators balls.

Much of Life is the way it is because people don't really have sticks. Some people hold up metaphorical signs that say "Don't do this, or I'll hit you with my stick," and other people hold up signs that say "Alright, don't hit me with your stick. But you don't do that, or I'll hit you with *my* stick," thus creating the basis for law, order and civilisation. But when other people finally do do it, turns out those some people don't have sticks. They don't do anything at all.

When the deed was done(which took some time), the more perceptive husbands noticed that the first few buttons of thier wives blouse were undone, and that her skirt was rumpled as if it had recently been hiked up and then hurriedly pulled back down.

They looked at the cum splattered throne, Zia sitting on Carter's face whilst sucking off the imperator, and the large wand twitching in Carter's ass and got an idea of the things to come.

Zia squeezed the crook out of her. Her muscles contracted and pushed out the hard shaft. It was rather pleasent. No one says it, but crapping feels really good. It dropped onto the floor with a *plop*, covered in juices.

"Will that be all, my imperial conquerer?" Zia had said wh large, doleful eyes as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft. From below, a *slurp slurp slurp* sound could be heard from Carter. "Begin the invasion." "Yes, imperator."

The Greco-Roman empire quickly took over most Nomes, stepping through portals into their defenseless hearts. Some of the House simply gave up, accepting the change in leadership. Many tried to rebel, many from Brooklyn House and the larger Nomes, but found they couldn't channel their Gods. Zia had bent the king of Gods' will to her own, denying godly power to the rebels.

She was the top general and solider of the Greco-Roman empire. With the power of Ra, extensive magical knowledge and a subtle strategic mind, she led the Greco-Roman charge against her former comrades and mercilessly crushed the rebels under her foot. The more important rebels she broke and put on display to send a message.

But unlike many generals, she spent much time serving her soliders. During day, her word was absolute. But at night, their positions flipped. Cohorts took turns visiting her tent, her soliders unleashing their pent up frustration at her on her cunt. They reveled in spanking the general who five hours ago barked at them for not tying their armor right and made them run ten rounds around the compound.

Zia was glad with the arrangement - she was quite content to spend every night with so many Greco-Romans. To her delight she discovered the likes Percy and Jason were the norms for their men. When she dished out punishments during the day, a small smile tugged at her lips - she knew it would be repaid to her at night by the soliders. There was a slight theatricality in 


End file.
